Lions of Babylon
The Lions of Babylon are a ferocious and bellicose Successor Chapter of the unforgiving Sable Lions, who themselves hail from the lineage of the stoic Primarch Rogal Dorn. The Lions of Babylone were created sometime during mid-M35, amid the dark times of the Nova Terra Interregnum, when the Imperium of Man was split into twin interstellar empires. Though few records remain surrounding this Founding, it is generally believed by Imperial scholars that they were one of several Space Marine Chapters created to try to counteract the rapid erosion and contradiction of the Imperium's borders during this period of political and military division. Chapter History Origins The history of the chapter dates back to the 35th Millenium, when a Sable Lion, by the name of Hammurabi, discovered the isolated world of Babylon. He admired the planet's beauty and when he got the right to create his chapter he decided that Babylon was the chapter's homeworld. The rescue of Babylon In the end of the 41th millenium Babylon was attacked by the well-known Chaos warband known as the Sons of Torment at this time a part of the chapter was gone for a crusade,Sargon the current šar Bābili of the chapter gathered his troops un defending the planet,the marines of the chapter fought with all their might to stop the chaos forces,then Sargon said a well known phrase in the chapter "Babylon will stand !".At the end the chaos forces were stopped and Babylon was saved. The primaris After the indomitus crusade the chapter was given new Primaris marines to help the chapter.The chapter at first hated the primaris fearing that they would replace them but they quickly gained the chapter trust when one of them saved Sargon from a certain death by a daemon during the chapter many battles. Notable Campaigns The first Babylonian war:200 M32 The rescue of Babylon:Unknown date M41 The war of Torment:Unknown date M42 Chapter Homeworld Babylon Babylon is a feudal world near the center of the galaxy in the Assyria System,the people of Babylon are one of the most zealous and devout worshipers of Anu (The God-Emperor) Etemenanki Etemenanki is the fortress-monastery of the Lions of Babylon, it is an immense tower built by the people of Babylon as a way of reaching the "Heavens" to join the God-Emperor,the Lions of Babylon admired this monument making it their own. Climate Babylon has about 10 inches of rain per year and very hot temperatures – in summer average temperatures reach 110 degrees Fahrenheit (About 43.3°c).But due to the presence of the two mains rivers Tigris and Euphrate the soils are really fertile. Culture Babylonian culture is known for being extremely zealous towards the Imperial Cult but they also place themselves as some sort of higher entities often looking down at other humans for being not as pure,an example of where they tried to prove their superiority is with the Tower where the babylonians tried to go the "Heavens" which in their culture is the realm of the Emperor to be his equal.Babylonians want to achieve perfection in every domain going from art to warfare.Priest and Priestess are equally as powerful as kings since they serve as links between the people and the gods,to become a priest one must be from a wealthy and powerful family.On Babylon every city has a patron god for example the capital has Marduk which represent Rogal Dorn. Monuments Babylonians in their long history have built numerous monuments to show their superiority,one example is with the suspended gardens. For religious purposes Babylonians have Ziggurats which is a giant temple where Babylonians go to pray also on Babylon,Temples are built as a house to the gods making every temple of Babylon built like houses. Science Babylonians are known to be great scientist,their main domain is Astronomy.They are also very talented in divination and astrology. Wildlife Wildlife on Babylon ressemble the one of ancient Mesopotamia this includes gazelles, camels, antelopes, deer, and onagers. There are also plenty of predators like lions, wolves, panthers, foxes, boars, jackals and even hyenas. There are also birds of prey, such as vultures, owls, crows and falcons.There are also blackbirds, thrushes, sparrows and larks and even elephants but the most known species is the massive Babylonian lion which stand at twice the size of an Astartes,they are often used as pets or warbeasts one example is with Shalmaneser the personal lion of Sargon. For transportation Babylonian merchants use camels to transport their furniture. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *''šar Bābili'' - Chapter Master equivalent. *''Malku:'' - Captain equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Vizier' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *''Nabu''- Librarian equivalent. *''Amr'' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *''Urigallu'' - Chaplain equivalent. *''Ashipu'' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *''Asu'' - Apothecary equivalent. Line Ranks *''Rafiq'' - Means "comrade(s)"; Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Etlutu' - Scout Marine equivalent. Non-Astartes *''Wardum'' - Serf equivalent. Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Recruitment To join the Lions one must prove his might by going at the top of Etemenanki,many who have tried died of exhaustion and the ones who succeeded were taken by the chapter to become a Etlutu (Scout equivalent). Chapter Beliefs The Lions believe in the godhood of the Emperor,believing to be his angels.The chaplains of the chapter when doing their sermons talk about Angels who betrayed the God-Emperor and went down to the realm of humanity to decieve humans.The Lions like their Babylonian kin see themselves as higher than an average human and try to show it at every given opportunity.In their religion the God-Emperor is named Anu and is the principal babylonian deity. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their predecessor chapter the Lions of Babylon also suffers from "Dorn's darknes". Combat Doctrine The Lions of Babylon are known to gather the most informations they can get their hands on to prepare for an assault. Deathwatch Service For the Lions serving in the Deathwatch is a form of punition as the Astartes of the Chapter hate the fact to be with "Lesser beings" Notable Members šar Bābili'' Sargon:Sargon is the current šar Bābili,he is described as being a cunning and intelligent leader,always leading his chapter to glory. ''šar Bābili'' Hammurabi: Hammurabi was the first leader of the chapter,he is now inside a dreadnought waiting to be awaken once again. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Armor of the Sarrum: A master crafted babylonian suit of cataphractii power armor,it was crafted by an unknown babylonian and given to the first šar Bābili it is now Sargon personnal armor. *''The Helm of the Sarrum: A master crafted helm representing the face of spirit animal of the Chapter,the lion. *The Sword of the Lion: A master crafted power sword given by the Sable Lions to the Lions of Babylon as a gift after their creation. *The Claw of the Sarrum'': A master crafted power claw. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Lions of Babylon tend to paint their armor black and blue. Chapter Badge The symbol of the Lions of Babylon is a stylised winged lion. Chapter Relations Allies The last wall chapters:The Lions are allies of the other Last wall chapters,they see them as equals since they have the same Gene-Seed as them. Enemies Sons of Torment:The Lions of Babylon were allies with the Sons of Corax before their betrayal of the Imperium,now known as the Sons of Torment, the Lions will avenge their fallen allies by destroying every one of the servants of Timor. Notable Quotes Gallery Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:10th Founding